The Future Haunts You
by Ichi1995
Summary: ."We want you to annihilate someone." the booming voice said very bluntly. “That person was a threat to the Lifestream.” Wait, what? "What do you mean by ‘was’?” I asked, confused "If he was a threat, why do i need to kill him NOW?" no pairing/timetravel


HELLO People! I'm Ichi1995! This is my first FanFic….please go easy on me if you don't like the story.....….yeah… ok here it is! :

A newly appointed 'henchman' of the Lifestream, Michael, goes back to the past to kill someone who is SUPPOSEDLY a threat to the Lifestream. But what happens if it is his OWN life that is in peril…oh crap I'm confused….just read and find out xD!!

_DISCLAIMER: I'm just a TOTAL FF7 fangirl…what I really plan is to become a Square-Enix employee, assassinate the head honcho, take over, and make a FF7 Yaoi Compilation….BUT until then….I do NOT own FF7..(Squeenix for that matter…)_

Also…it's un-beta-ed….so please excuse my typos or highly repetitive words. Don't kill me (O.0)

* * *

The Future Haunts

Chapter 1: Task

I was walking in…what seems to be a dark void…A total void with nothing in it but my own presence and green wispy lines of souls and spirits. This void…or the more famous name for it…the Lifestream, has 'called' for me. Hey! Don't ask me why…I'm as clueless as you are.

"Michael." A booming voice said. I tried to find where the voice was coming from, but another voice, this time feminine, got me farther from my goal.

"We have a task, and we decided to let you…" she trailed off unsurely, "…no, you are the only one who can do it." she finished softly.

"You shouldn't fail, Michael." followed the booming, insanely familiar voice.

"Huh? What do you mean? And why do you keep calling me Michael? I know what my name is, ya' know!?" I paused so I can take a deep breath and started without even thinking, "IT'S...it's…uh…whoa. I guess I really DON'T know my name…heh heh…" I trailed off, chuckling nervously.

"Are you absolutely _sure _that we made the right decision to choose him?" said a new voice boredly, but cockily. Damn! If that voice was a materialized being, it'd be pulverized and dematerialized by now!

"Don't worry." the female voice quipped, "I'm sure he'll be fine." Wow, she defended me…I like her already!

"Thank you, Michael." she said appreciatively.

"Huh? Oh! Did I say that out loud? Well...sorry about that…" I apologized embarrassedly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"No." Here comes Cocky again. "We can read your mind…" Oh. "…AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING COCKY?!" he hissed with so much venom I swear I should've considered calling him 'Snaky' instead.

"S-sorry uh-m…SIR!" I stuttered, blurting out the last word without me realizing. Saying it just felt so…natural, I guess. "So…what was the thing you guys wanted me to do again?"

"We want you to annihilate someone." the booming voice said _very_ bluntly. "That person was a threat to the Lifestream."

"KILL SOMEONE?!" their silence suggested that there was no room to question the 'task', "What do you mean by 'was'?" I asked, confused, "If he really _was_ a threat, why do I need to kill him _now_?"

"YOU don't understand." Sna--ack, 'other guy' said, irritated. What did I ever do to him? (except calling him Cocky…), "We need you to kill that person BEFORE he became a threat." He sounds like he's a lot calmer now.

"Uh-huh?" I muttered curiously, "So how do I do that? Go back to the past, or something?" I suggested jokingly.

"Hey! You're not so incompetent after all!" 'other guy' said with oh-so-fake delight. I _swear_ I can just imagine that smug smirk on his face! I swear to Shiva!

…whoever Shiva is.

"We will be calling you 'Michael' throughout your task." said, no, more like declared the booming voice.

"Okay, okay I get it. So _you_ know what to call _me, _but what should _I_ call _you_ guys…" I trailed off, "…and girl?" I finished unsurely.

"Fine, it will all lead to this anyway…" 'other guy' grumbled.

"I'll start." the female voice said. I was imagining a young school girl stepping forward…"I am the representative of all the women of Gaia, mortals or not." No wonder she sounds so feminine. "You can call me…'Mother'." she sounded regretful when she said the last word. Why does the word 'Mother' sound so familiar…and NOT in a good way.

"I am the representative of all the men in Gaia…" I now imagine a big guy with OUTSTANDING manhood…and manliness, "…at least all the straight ones. You call me Phallez." At least that explains his voice…wait, did he just _say_ PHALLEZ?!

"And _I_ am the representation of EVERYthing that is fa~bulou—erm…" 'other guy' pretended to clear his throat, but it what he was about to say was so obvious I couldn't help but snicker. He growled at me, so I immediately stop. "…everything between. Call me Arsze." ARSZE?!

Silence.

"Pfft!" Oh crap! "Haha..h…" STOP! "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" _DAMN! Too funny!_ I was having a _very_ hard time controlling my laughter. "HAhaha!! Phall-US!! ARSE!! AH this is _precious_!! HAHAHAhaha!!---ack!" my laughter abruptly stopped when something…or some_one_ tightly clamped around my neck. The little amount of air that was left in me got knocked out and I was running out of breath FAST!

"Laugh _one more time _and I'll be sure to--!" Arzse got cut off the same time I heard a strong 'Smack!' But at least I'm free to breathe now. I take in large gulps of air to…why is there air in the Lifestream?!

"Good luck, Michael. We expect that you will succeed." Phallez said mechanically.

"Ofcourse! But I have a little problem…" I said with a hint of urgency.

"What might that be?" Phallez asked…still mechanically.

"I still don't know who I'm going to kill. Not like I could go in a random killing spree 'til I get the right guy, right?" I joked half-heartedly. You don't seriously believe I'm in to _that_ kind of stuff, do you?

Arzse, however, did not take that statement lightly.

"Are. You. _MAD?!_ Do you want us to have you annihilated too?!" Arzse threatened me with a frenzied voice.

"Hey, HEY!! I was just kidding! _Kidding_ being the operative word here! Get the stick out of your Arzse!...heh…hehe, get it? Stick? Arse? Arzse?" I joked…well, tried to…just to lighten the mood.

"Hm…heh.." Mother tried so hard to cover up her laughter with coughs, but she was obviously amused. Arzse just responded with an aggravated scoff.

"So what IS his name?" I asked, this time seriously.

All the little snickers suddenly stopped and everything went silent. Then they started talking amongst themselves. I strained to hear what they were saying and managed to catch the words "tell", "think" and "fine", but nothing they were saying sounded interesting enough, so I just gave up trying to hear them and just waited patiently for what they have to say.

I feel like some sort of VIP here, being amongst the spirits even though I'm not dead…or am I? Actually, if you really look at the Lifestream, you'll notice that it actually isn't just a black void of nothing. The green lines are _really_ pretty if you observe them. Green hair-like tendrils of spiritual energy and--.

"--air. Michael, are you listening?" I didn't even notice them talking until Phallez boomed straight into my ear.

"Yessir! So, you gonna tell me yet?" I asked excitedly.

I felt hesitance in the air as I felt Arzse, of ALL voices, to make the move to tell me.

"His name is…Za…Zack Fair." As he stated the last word, I started to feel light-headed. There was a weird sensation of falling…like I was falling into a dark void. A void much darker than the Lifestream itself.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ah~! The first chapter is FINALLY done! I did a lot of revisions to it….so it took me 3 hours to type in. So yeah…I know, it's a HORRIBLE ending for a chapter (looks a bit rushed, no?)…At least it went better than I ever expected. Much love and thanks for anyone who will ever read this piece of crap^^ Thank you for your pity! 3

Oh LOOK! It's a BUTTON!!

It looks like it's saying something like "Press me! Please!!"

C'mon! Do as it says…feel pity for the pitiful little rectangular interactive bloke of a geometric quadrilateral.

(Oh yeah, if you don't review, I won't update. So it all depends on YOU!)

l

l

l

V


End file.
